An electronic device manufacturing facility may include conventional systems for transferring substrate carriers about the facility during manufacturing. However, such conventional systems may inefficiently transfer the carriers. Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus for transferring a substrate carrier within an electronic device manufacturing facility are desired.